College Days
by Alicethepurplefrog
Summary: Alternate story fic. What if Andy had taken Woody with him to college while the others went to Bonnie's? Minor Woody/Bo and Jessie/Buzz.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU fic. (But they're not human.) Anyways, if you don't like, don't read. Thanks! :)**

* * *

Andy pulled his car to a stop calmly, glancing out the window to make sure he was at the right place. He looked back at the sticky note which had the address scrawled upon it, just to check one last time. He heaved the box up, and headed across the street. Woody sat alone in the box that was labeled 'college' and stared sadly as Andy took his friends away.

"They would've been miserable in the attic." Woody said, trying to reassure himself. "They'll be much happier here, I know it. Bonnie's a great kid." He turned to the picture that sat a few inches away- one of Andy when he was seven. He was wearing his bright, red cowboy hat, his toys scattered all around him, and he was holding Buzz and Woody in his hands. Woody smiled sadly at the dusty picture, nostalgia flowing through his mind. "I couldn't say it to your faces, so I'll say it now: goodbye, everyone." _They're gonna be happy again. They won't have to spend all their time in a stupid toy box, in the dark, being ignored... _His smile quickly shifted into a frown when he began to doubt his own future._ But what about me? What's Andy going to do with me in college? He'll be too busy to play with me... _Woody shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. _Stop thinking like that, Woody. He's a good owner. He's always taken good care of you. It'll be fine, it'll be fine... _

He stared back out the tiny hole in the box, and saw Andy sitting in the grass with Bonnie, and they were playing. _Playing... _the word went through Woody's thoughts more than he could count. He couldn't help feeling jealous. He could feel it, the yearning feeling that he had when he saw Sunnyside the first time, and the first time he went to Bonnie's house. That overwhelming desire to abandon Andy and get played with. Woody sighed heavily, then turned away from the window. He didn't want to watch anymore, and he couldn't get out of the box even if he had wanted too; for Andy's trunk was stuffed with things for college.

"Maybe he'll play with me again sometime..." Woody mumbled. This was the only hope he had left, a slim chance that he would get played with once more.

Andy got back into the car, and began to drive away from Bonnie's house. Little did he know that he was separating Woody from his friends for who knew how long. Woody crawled over to the other side of the box so he could look out the back window. He struggled to stand in the moving car, and waved at his friends. They were all sitting on the front porch of Bonnie's house, and he knew without a doubt that they were all staring at Andy's car, saying goodbye to their previous owner, and Woody, for forever. From the distance, Woody couldn't tell whether or not his friends saw him, and it didn't help that Andy hit a bump and knocked Woody flat on his back.

* * *

Woody didn't know just how long Andy drove. He didn't have a clock near him, and the boredom of the long trip eventually lulled him to sleep. He awoke with a start when Andy parked the car with a lurch. _Are we here yet? _Woody wondered. He knew that Andy was going to go to the California Institute of Art, but he had no idea how far that was from Tri-County. He pulled himself up to the hole in the box, and looked out. Andy had stopped at a convenience store. _Figures. This doesn't look like California anyway, there's no palm trees. _Woody stared, uninterested, as his owner headed inside. _He's going to get a dark chocolate candy bar and a sprite. It's been his favorite since he was a kid. _

Sure enough, moments later, Andy walked out with a dark chocolate candy bar and a sprite in his hands. But instead of getting back in the car and continuing the long trip, he walked to the trunk and pulled it open. Immediately, Woody froze into his inanimate position. He knew deep down that Andy would most likely not grab him, but just in case.

"Which one is it...?" Andy muttered as he sorted through the various boxes and bags. "Why did mom have to mark _all _of them with 'college'?" He pulled open Woody's box, and smiled down. "There you are." He pulled Woody out and headed back to the front seat. Andy wasn't one to notice things, but if he had payed close enough attention, he would've noticed that the cowboy's smile seemed wider than usual.

Andy plopped down in the front seat, placing Woody in the passenger's side. He ripped open the candy bar and began to drive. Woody couldn't believe this was happening. All of these years, hoping, dreaming that he could be played with, or at least acknowledged by Andy. It was finally here.

"Must've been lonely back there." Andy said, swallowing a piece of chocolate. _Is he talking to me? _Woody wondered. But he didn't dare reply. "Sorry I haven't done anything with you in awhile; I just didn't want to hear Molly's nagging. She can be so annoying sometimes." _That's for sure. _

Andy stopped talking and plugged his iPod into the car and began to listen to random songs on shuffle. Occasionally he would sing along to a song, but most of the time he just remained quiet. Woody was utterly bored, and desperately wanted to go to sleep, but he didn't dare close his eyes; just in case Andy's attention ever wandered over to him. Most of the songs Andy had on his iPod were what was to be expected from a boy his age: hard rock, pop songs, etc. But every once in awhile, an unexpected one would come on, like one by a girly singer or a Disney song. If he were with anyone else, he would've frantically rushed to change it, but because he was (almost) alone, he just let it be.

A familiar tune rung through Woody's ears. _It's another kid's song. _Woody thought with a smug smile. _I guess he never really did grow up. _It was a song from one of the Muppets movies, one that Woody had remembered watching with Andy and the others in his room so many years ago. Andy began to quietly sing along with the lyrics, and the smile on Woody's face soon vanished.

"Saying goodbye, why is it sad? Makes us remember the good times we've had. Much more to say, foolish to try. It's time for saying goodbye..." Woody wasn't the type to let songs get to him, but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking of all of the friends he had left behind, whether at Andy's or at Bonnie's. He remembered all of the games of checkers he used to play with Slinky, all of the arguments he had gotten in with Mr. Potato-head, all of the times Rex had struggled to win a video game...

"Don't want to leave, but we both know, sometimes it's better to go..." He thought about how Mrs. Potato-head and her 'kids' with their repetitive speech, he thought about Hamm's sarcastic, know-it-all way of talking...

"Somehow I know, we'll meet again. Not sure quite where, and I don't know just when..." He thought about all Jessie, how he had come to know and like her. Her exciting personality, her tendency to never sit still, her playful antics... and he thought about the person that was perfect for her: Buzz, his best friend for more than ten years. He thought about his cool attitude, his great skill in almost everything he did, his bright, red face whenever he tried to talk with Jessie...

"You're in my heart, so until then. It's time for saying goodbye..." He thought about Bo Peep. He hated to be reminded of her. She was sold at a yard sale a couple of years ago, and all he wanted to do was forget, for each passing day was another day that she could get broken, stolen, thrown away... Luckily, Andy hit a pot hole in the road, knocking the iPod to the ground and switching the song to something else.

"Stupid thing!" Andy muttered, bending over to pick it up. "Whatever, this song works."

* * *

After five more hours they had arrived in Valencia, and at The California Institute of Arts. Woody didn't get much of a chance to look at the campus, because Andy stuffed him into one of his backpacks and carried him away with the rest of his things. He heard Andy's voice a couple of times, but couldn't make it out through the bag. Before he knew it, he was in Andy's dorm room. There was a couch, a kitchen, a table, a bathroom... all the things a college kid would need. There was a bedroom with two beds on opposite walls, but for all he knew, Andy didn't have a roommate; at least not yet. Andy set Woody down on a table and stared outside through the large window in his room.

"There's a pool." He said with a smile. He turned at all of his unpacked things and sighed. "I guess I'll call mom first." Andy wandered into the kitchen and dialed. "Hello? Hey mom, it's me. Yes, I know it's late. Yes, I had something to eat. Yes, I made it here alright. Oh, jeez. Don't start crying! I've only been gone a couple of hours!"

Woody bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. His mom was always a worrier, but he didn't expect her to cry so much over something like college. Then again, he wouldn't know how most parents reacted to their kids leaving for college. When his first owner, Andy's dad, went to college, he was stowed away in a box in his bedroom and never heard anything for a long. _I'm so lucky to have Andy. _He thought. _He didn't even think of leaving me in a box. _

"Alright. I'll see you- yes mom, I know. Okay, I'll see you later- yes, I love you too, mom. Bye." Andy hung up the phone and beamed. The feeling of being at college, being an adult, began to sink in. It was a strange feeling, like being liberated. It wasn't that he hated his mom or his family, he just felt... free. "I'm not tired at all." He thought out loud. "I might as well start drawing." He grabbed his sketchbook and a few pencils out of a backpack and laid down on his stomach on the bed. He stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of him for a few moments, wondering what to do. "What to draw... what to draw..." He mumbled, tapping his pencil against the bed sheets mindlessly. He let his eyes travel around the room, looking for something to doodle. His eyes eventually landed on Woody, who was propped up with a tissue box on the table, and was staring back at him. "How many years has it been since I've drawn you?" Andy asked.

_A long time. _Woody answered in his mind. _You always used to draw me and the other toys as a kid, especially Buzz. _Woody remembered when Andy had first gotten Buzz, and drew so many pictures of him that he had practically replaced Woody. _It's weird I used to hate him so much. _He would've smiled at the old memories, but remained still so that Andy could draw him properly.

Soon enough, Andy fell asleep. As he had gotten older, Andy had a strange habit of falling asleep in the middle of things such as homework. Another weird habit Andy possessed what that he never seemed to wake up, no matter what was going on around him. Woody hopped off the table over to where Andy was sleeping and climbed up beside him. He slowly pulled the pencil out of Andy's hand, then picked up the sketchbook and dropped it on the ground. Just as he had predicted, Andy didn't wake up, even with the small smack it made when it hit the floor. Woody jumped down beside it, and looked at the picture Andy had just drawn.

"He's pretty much finished." Woody whispered to himself. "He's certainly gotten a lot better at drawing since he was five." It was almost a perfect picture. The only thing missing was that Andy had fallen asleep before he finished drawing Woody's boots. Woody was sitting on the table, his legs dangling off the edges. Andy had drawn every last detail, even the letters on his Sheriff badge and the tacky design on the tissue box. Woody smiled down at the picture, grabbing Andy's pencil. He drew a small smiley face in the corner, as if approving the artwork, then set closed the sketchbook. "Great job, partner." He turned off the lamp in the room, and as quietly as he could, pulled the sheets over Andy. _Jeez, it's like I'm his mom... _Woody thought with an amused smile.

He stared at the sleeping Andy, when he was hit with a feeling he hadn't had in many years. He remembered that day, about eight years ago, when Andy was nine, that Andy began putting him in the toy box with the rest of the toys. He knew it was best just to get used to it- Andy would still play with him, he wasn't _that _old yet. Because of that, he had long-forgotten what it had felt like to sleep on a soft pillow, instead of the cold, hard wooden base of the toy box.

"It's not like he has a roommate to laugh at him." Woody said with a shrug, justifying himself. He slowly and silently laid down on the pillow, just a couple of inches away from Andy's head. "G'night, Andy." Woody said. And with that, he went to sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello All! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I took a small break (and ate a ton of Japanese food at new year's.) and am back! This time, I've decided to do something a little bit different. Believe me when I say that I think that the ending to TS3 was perfect, but I've always wondered what would happen to our favorite cowboy if he had gone to college with Andy. So that's all that this story is. I haven't been doing this recently, but those of you who have read my first stories will know that I am a little attention hog, and I throw so many referances to myself in my stories. Just so you know, my favorite is dark chocolate and sprite. I have muppets songs on iPod and I want to go to CalArts when I grow up. Anywho, I'm gonna shut up now and go to bed! Happy new year again, and I hope you all enjoy this story!~Alicethepurplefrog  
_

_P.S.: I update at about a weekly basis. Sometimes sooner, sometimes later, so I hope you're all fairly patient.  
_


	2. Web chat

"What do I do now?" Woody wondered out loud. It had been three days since Andy had started college, and while he was at school, Woody was all alone in his dorm room. He was generally used to this; after all, Andy had gone to high school and middle school and left him alone. The only difference now was that he was _completely _alone. He didn't have any of the other toys to converse and play with, and he was beginning to talk to himself more and more. He felt that maybe he was going crazy from the agonizing lack of sound.

He had already explored every nook and cranny of the dorm room. He had even found an unopened pack of gum that the last owner left behind. With nothing to do, he sat on Andy's desk, his swinging his dangling legs back and forth thoughtlessly. He turned, and saw Andy's laptop sitting alone on the desk. He wasn't sure what Andy did in his classes, but apparently he didn't need his laptop. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Eleven fifteen." Woody said out loud. "Bonnie's probably at Sunnyside right now. I wonder what the others are doing..." He smiled at the memories of his friends, some new some old. "I bet Jessie and Buzz are flirting. It's about time, anyways. Maybe Slinky's playing checkers with someone... Dolly, I guess. Rex and Trixie will get along for sure. They're probably playing computer games right now..." That's when a thought hit him. He opened the laptop as quickly as he could, and turned it on. A screen appeared on it said 'username' and 'password'. Because Andy was the only one who ever used that computer, the name was already filled in; all that was needed was the password.

"I wonder... is it still the same as it was when he was kid?" Woody asked out loud. Andy had gotten his first account on his mother's computer when he was eleven. "It's the only shot I have." He slowly typed the letters in, carefully hitting each button with his entire hand. S-P-A-C-E-C-O-W-B-O-Y-A-N-D-Y. He nervously pressed enter, and to his surprise, it let him on. "Good ol' Andy." Woody smiled.

The first page that came up was Google. He stared at it for a moment, wondering what to type. _What was Trixie's name? I doubt she just used Trixie... _He sighed, then remembered: when he was searching for his house, a message came up; by someone named Velosistar237. H quickly typed in the name, and it took him swiftly to a link. Eagerly, he clicked it. _I'm gonna find Trixie and the others, I just know it!" _

'You need an account to chat with this person.'

"Dang it!" He slammed his tiny, plastic fist into the desk. "Oh, well... I guess I'd better come up with one." He typed in Woody as both the name and password, and pressed enter. It soon came back with a message stating: 'Sorry, this username has been taken. Please use another one.'

Woody continued this annoying process for twenty minutes, until he finally came up with an name that hadn't been taken: Woody25. He knew that this would at least tip Trixie off that it was him. Without further ado, he clicked the name again and started typing. He was fairly new to computers, so he was pretty slow.

"Hello." Woody typed.

"Who r u?" Velosistar237 replied in a second. "Wat kind of name is that?"

"It's a long story."

"Why r u typing like that? R u a noob?" _What's a noob? _Woody wondered, scratching his head.

"Doesn't matter. Can you help me find Trixie?"

"Trixie? O! U mean triceragamer723? I kno her!"

"That's great, can you send me a link to her?"

"Yea but who r u? How do u kno her?"

"I'm a friend of hers."

"K. Whatevs." He sent a the link. "Bye noob."

"See you later." Woody clicked the link, happy to talk to a friend again, but still confused about what a noob was.

* * *

"Trixie? Is that you? It's me, Woody!" Woody typed as quickly as he could.

"Woody? OMG! It is you!" Trixie replied back. "How is college with Andy?"

"It's fine. How do you like my friends?"

"They're great! Especially Rex! Now I have someone to play video games with!"

"That's great! Are they doing okay? Are they happy?"

"Do you have a webcam?"

"A what?"

"It's a tiny circular thingy, I kinda looks like a camera, but it's attached to the computer." Woody looked up, and saw something that basically fit her description.

"Yeah, I have one."

"Sweet! Turn it on!" Woody jumped up and pressed the button, when out of nowhere, a giant box appeared on the screen. Through it, he could see Trixie's smiling face and the background of Bonnie's mother's office. "Hiya Woody!" He reached for the keyboard to type back. "No, silly! Just talk back!"

"Uh... hi?" Woody said, a bit baffled.

"Hey! Whoa! Is that Andy's dorm room? It's _huge_!" Trixie was really eager, and Woody couldn't decide whether it was because she was seeing him again, or if she was just always like that. "Whoa, are those _palm trees_?"

"Yup, we're in California." Woody replied with a smile. She hadn't changed one bit.

"That is soo cool! I wanna go there someday and see the ocean!" Trixie was shouting by this point.

"Hey Trixie! What are you shouting at?" Called a voice from the background. By the sound of it, Woody knew it was Dolly.

"Come here, Dolly! You won't believe who I'm talking to!"

"Fine, just a second." Dolly said, as she began to climb up to the computer. "This better be good, I was just about to take a nap-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Woody staring back at her through the monitor. "Woody?"

"Hi, Dolly." Woody smiled as her expression changed almost immediately from annoyance to shock.

"Oh my gosh... hi." Dolly said. She beamed. "But you probably don't want to talk to me. Let me get the others." She walked away from the camera, and heard her shout: "Oy! Buzz and Jessie, stop flirting and come down here!"

"We're not flirting!" Buzz shouted from somewhere in the distance. Woody could guess what his friend must have looked like right now, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I'm sure your friend would know better." Dolly replied sarcastically.

"Friend? What 'cha talkin' about, Dolly?" Jessie exclaimed curiously. Woody watched as Jessie and Buzz entered his view, and Jessie's already giant smile seemed to grow larger.

"Told you it wasn't goodbye." Woody said smugly.

"Woody!" Buzz said with a broad smile.

"Woody!" Jessie looked eager enough to tackle-hug the computer. "Oh, we missed you sooooo much!"

"I missed you guys too." Woody commented. "What do you guys think of Bonnie?"

"I think-" Buzz began.

"Oh, she's so sweet! I love her! Her imagination is amazing, and she is just so cute!" Jessie interrupted.

"Yep, I knew you guys would like her. I guess I made the right choice."

"Woody..." Buzz started, a rather solemn look on his face for the occaison. "Are _you _okay? I mean, you're stuck with Andy at college and you look... bored, I guess."

"It's fine, Buzz. I chose to be here, and I'll deal with whatever happens." Woody pressed his hand against the screen, as if reaching out to pat his old friend's shoulder. "Thanks for worrying for me, pal."

But before Buzz could reply, Bonnie's grandfather clock went off.

"Aww, geez." Trixie moaned. "It's four o' clock. Bonnie's gonna be home any minute." Woody looked for the time, and saw it was one o'clock. That meant lunch time for Andy, and he would come back to his dorm in a minute.

"I gotta go too. I'll make sure to contact you again."

"Wait Woody! One more thing!" Jessie shouted, needlessly loud.

"What?"

"Take care of Andy. We're not his toys anymore, but that doesn't mean we don't care 'bout him. If anyone's does somethin' to him, tell us. We'll come up with some ideas to get them back."

"Thanks, guys." Woody waved shyly, and pressed the power button. But before the screen went black, he swore he heard Jessie say something.

"_Make sure you take care of yourself too, Woody!_"

* * *

_Author's Note: It absolutely KILLED me to write in text language. I've never texted before, and even when I IM people, I almost always write complete sentences. Oh, the pain. Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy. The story will be pretty slow at first, but I promise it'll get more interesting later. Fun fact! Did you know that the username 'Woddy25' was used by Woody in a little promo video on youtube? I guarantee you didn't know that, and you now think I am the ultimate nerd because I do. But... that's pretty much how I spent my summer, nerding it out on youtube. Whelp! It's about time for me to be hitting the Ol' Dusty Trail... ~Alicethepurplefrog_


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

_Nothing to do again... _Woody thought,placing his hand on his chin in thought. He let his eyes scan the room, something he had done at least nine-thousand times by now. There was nothing to do today because Andy had taken his lap top with him to class today. Woody had specifically told Trixie and the others never to contact him unless he did first, because they wouldn't want to accidentally start a webchat with Andy in the middle of his class. He eventually hopped up to the windowsill, his favorite spot to be when he was alone. He stared out in the distance, but all he could really see were other dorm rooms, the pool, and in the background there were busy streets that were littered with palm trees. Woody cupped his hands around his eyes, hoping to see far enough to catch one glimpse of the ocean. He sighed and gave up.

"Wonder what they're doing right now..." Woody said. He imagined all of his old friends from Andy's, and the new ones in Bonnie's room all going about their usual, crazy antics.

That's when he heard a knock at the window. The sudden noise scared him so much that he let out a small yelp, completely forgetting he was supposed to remain inanimate with humans around. He tried to hold still and not even glance towards the window, but the knocking persisted. _Wait... isn't Andy's room on the third floor? He doesn't have a very big balcony, so how...? _He finally achieved the courage to turn his head, and there he saw a small doll that was a little shorter than a Barbie. She had short, brown yarn hair, and was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a green skirt, and she had long tights and small red shoes. Over all of this, she wore a bright scarlet hood and cape.

Without worrying about what the consequences could be, or what this doll might have wanted, he decided to open the window for her. Besides, even if she was as evil as the prospector or Lotso, at least it would keep him busy. With a click of the lock and a small dug, the window was open, and through it wind blew into Woody's face, knocking his hat to the floor below.

"Sorry about that, it's windier than usual today." The doll said, pulling a loose strand of her yarn hair behind her ear.

"No problem." Woody replied, placing the hat on his head. He gave her an indifferent expression so he wouldn't let his guard down.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" She stated. "Either that or you're just bored witless. I know how it is, college is no place for toys."

"As long as I'm with my owner, it's okay." Woody said expressionlessly.

"I know. That's why I'm at college. If it wasn't for my owner, Katrina, I'd probably be collecting dust in her closet or sold at a yard sale."

"Who are you?"

"You just get straight to the point, huh? I'm Little Red Riding Hood, if it wasn't obvious; but call me Red. Now who might you be, cowboy?"

"Woody Pride."

"Woody. Mind if I call you that?" Woody shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but what do you need, and why exactly were you on my balcony?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask." Red smiled. "You're kid and my kids aren't the only ones who decided to bring their childhood toys with them. I mean, come on. Just because you're in college doesn't mean you're not a kid anymore. But knowing kids and their moms, they will only take one toy. But what is that one lonely toy going to do while their kid is at class? I've been here for two years, so I decided to start a club in my owner's room. I've invited all the toys I could find from room to room, asking them to come. They can chat, make a few friends, and maybe not feel so lonely anymore."

"There's other toys? Here?" Woody asked, completely engrossed in her story.

"I knew you'd get interested." Red said, beaming. "So, you wanna come? We're always looking for new toys." Woody stared at her for a moment, contemplating what his next action should be. _Can I trust this doll? She seems nice, but so did Lotso and the prospector at first. Then again, they only got mad and turned evil when I figured out what they were up to. If Red is up to anything, I'll just leave and make sure she doesn't find me again. And who knows, maybe she's actually good... _

"Alright, I'll check it out." Woody finally answered.

"Really? Oh, that's great! We haven't had a new toy in a long time!" Red grabbed Woody's wrist eagerly, and dragged him to the window. "C'mon, let's go! Katrina's room in only four down!"

"Well why can't we use the door?" Woody asked frantically, fearful of the height.

"What would we do if a person saw us?" Red snapped. She pulled the window open, and for the first time, Woody got a good view of the landscape. Beyond the campus buildings and dorm rooms, Woody could see a couple of rolling hills, covered with thick, green plants and tall palm trees. The cool, summer breeze blew past Woody's face, and though the ocean wasn't in eyesight, Woody could still smell the salt water in the air.

"Hold on tight, cowboy." Red said. She jumped from the windowsill to the long, thin indents in the wall. She slid her hands across the wall, slowly pulling herself closer to Katrina's window. "Well, are you coming?" Woody gulped, and glanced back into Andy's dorm room. _I'll get back. It'll be fine. I've been through worse before. _With quick breath, he grabbed onto the indent and followed Red.

* * *

"Here we are." Red said, hopping up to the window. The trek had not taken as long as Woody had feared, and there were no fatalities from falling. Red knocked on the window four times, and soon it opened for her. "Don't be shy." Red reached her hand out and grabbed Woody's wrist again, pulling him inside. "Welcome to our humble abode." Katrina's dorm room was basically the same as Andy's, only with a few different pieces of furniture and various items. Underneath the window, there was a large desk, which Woody now stood on to look around. Below him on the carpet, there was a large gang of toys, larger than he had expected at a toy-less place such as college. There were three barbies chatting with one another, all of which looked a bit worn, with strands of hair standing out here and there. On the ground there was a plush purple frog playing monopoly with a giant stuffed frog and red power ranger. Playing tag was a G.I. Joe, a plastic unicorn with a soft mane and tail, and a worn, baby-blue rabbit. Behind Woody and Red was a tall porcelain doll with long black hair and a blue kimono with swans on it, and she shut the window behind them.

"Hey, Red!" One of the barbies waved from below. "Looks like you found a new toy!"

"Aww, and he's a super-cute cowboy, too!" Another barbie swooned.

"Alright, calm down everyone!" Red said, beaming from her spot on the desk. "This here is Woody Pride. He's pretty new here, so treat him with respect. That means _you _Joe. I don't want you trying to shoot anyone with your fake gun!"

"One time, it was _one _time..." The G.I. Joe muttered to himself.

"You wanna join us in Monopoly?" The red power ranger inquired. "We just started."

"Nah, Monopoly's boring!" One of the barbies jeered.

"No one asked you!" The ranger retorted.

"Oh, bring it on, Mr. Tight-suit!" The barbie snapped. They began to chase each other around, and Woody couldn't help to smile. _They're just like Jessie and me. _He thought warmly. _Maybe I could just enjoy myself..._

"You think you can make yourself at home here, partner?" Red asked.

"Maybe." Woody shrugged with a smile. "Hey, I'll take you up on that offer for Monopoly." He jumped off the desk and headed towards the game.

* * *

"So, there's a whole club for lonely toys like you?" Jessie asked, disbelief written all over her face. It had been two days since Red had shown Woody to her club, and he promised to go there whenever he couldn't talk with his friends that were at Bonnie's.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. I was thinking I would die from boredom here." Woody said.

"Well no duh! I get bored just tryin' to wait for Bonnie to get home."

"Well that's because you're Jessie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me."

"You want to start a fight?"

"Good luck with that, Jess. I'm in California."

"Don't doubt me! I'll find a way!"

"She's right you know, I wouldn't try to get on her bad side." Buzz chuckled, putting a hand on Jessie's shoulder to calm her. "How you doing, buddy?"

"Oh, can't complain." Woody smiled. "Things still good with Bonnie?"

"Nope!" Dolly complained. "Bonnie keeps making me loose! I swear I'm gonna win sooner or later!"

"In your dreams, evil witch!" Jessie shouted, pointing at Dolly.

"Oh, it's on! I swear I'll come up with a truly evil plan!" Dolly and Jessie began to bicker back and forth, and Buzz sighed.

"I'll be honest, Woody." Buzz said. "It must be nice without all the constant arguing."

"Actually, you kinda start to miss it when it's gone." Woody replied sadly. "But I think I'll be alright now. These new toys are nice, but I must say, their voices aren't nearly as annoying as Jessie's."

"I heard that!" Jessie shouted, completely forgetting her argument with Dolly. "Next time I see you sheriff, consider yourself dead!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Woody laughed. "I'll find a way to take care of you."

"Yeah, right." Jessie rolled her eyes. Woody smiled mischievously, then whistled loudly. Almost in an instant, Bullseye hopped on the desk. He looked around frantically for Woody, and tried to tackle the computer when he saw Woody on the monitor.

"Hey, Bullseye! I missed you too." Woody chuckled. "Hey, pal, you wanna do me a big favor? Why don't you take Jessie for a ride with you? Okay?" Bullseye perked up, and seemed to nod at him. Quicker than lightning, he scooped Jessie up on his back and galloped away.

"What the? Woody! Dang it, I'm gonna get cha' for this, I swear!" Jessie continued to shout, but it was hard to hear as she got farther and farther away from the desk.

"Nice one, Woody." Buzz smiled.

"Well, I better go. It's about four o'clock, and Andy's gonna be here any second." Woody said.

"Whatever you say." Buzz replied. "See you later, and congratulations on making friends."

"Thanks, and goodbye." Woody clicked the power button, and shut the laptop.

That night, when he slept in his usual spot on the desk, Woody slept with content, knowing that tomorrow he wouldn't have to wait in agonizing silence for nothing to happen. Once again, he had friends.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! So much has happened during this week. For those of you who know me, you guys may remember that I mentioned once that I can only write at like 11 p.m. to until I pass out. (It's a long story). But during school days I can't even do that. Last weekend I had to go to a friend's sleepover, which ruined my chance to write. Also, I made the school musical, which is awesome but the auditions took FOREVER! Also, I had my All-County performance this week, which is all fine and dandy except for the fact that I had to practice 12 hours on Friday to do it! I pretty much came home and passed out. And that is why it took so long. Just so you guys know, the closer it gets to the musical (which is gonna be sometime in March), the later and later I'll have to stay at the school (even though I'm just a chorus member). That might mean I will update less, but I will certainly try! _

_Anyways, thank you for all of the faves and reviews, seriously! I opened my e-mail and had like 50 messages, all from here! It was awesome! Another thing you guys should know is that I have absolutely no plan to pair Woody with Red or any other OC. I am an avid WoodyXBo supporter, so I will not pair him with anyone. Also, from the plans I have, Bo won't be appearing in this story, so don't expect any romance between Woody here. Awww... poor guy. :) _

_Ta Ta for now! ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_


	4. Fuyu the porcelain doll part 1

"Guess what, Woody!" Jessie exclaimed, eagerly jumping back and forth on the monitor. Woody didn't bother to say anything, knowing she'd continue before letting him even ask what. "Bonnie got a new toy today!"

"Really? What's their name?" Woody asked.

"Uh... well... I don't know how to pronounce it..." Jessie said modestly, rubbing the back of her head. "I'll have to ask her later."

"Can I meet her?" Woody inquired. He was curious to see if he could outwit Jessie with his English skills.

"I don't think she can; she's not the best walker. She's one of them... uh, glass dolls, like Bo!"

"Porcelain." Woody corrected immediately. He didn't want to make it obvious that he was curious about whether or not the doll knew Bo.

"I asked her, she said that she didn't know anyone named Bo..." Jessie smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I mean, what are the chances you'd ever find her?" Woody replied rather coldly.

"Look, Woody. I thought of somethin'." Jessie said calmly. "You've helped me... helped all of us through so much that I- we thought that we would look for Bo."

"Jess, you don't hav-"

"It's not that we have to, it's that we _want _to. Woody, we all owe you, and even now you're stayin' with your owner at a borin' college just for his sake. I call that a fair enough trade for the girl of your dreams when you get back, right?"

"Thanks, you guys."

"No problem, sheriff." Jessie turned, and heard a clatter in the distance. "I gotta go. I think one of Bonnie's parents might be up." It was currently one in the morning in Tri-county and eleven in Valencia.

"G'night, Jessie." He clicked the computer shut, and headed to his usual spot on the desk. Andy hadn't returned yet, and he assumed he was studying with friends; he had been doing that the past couple of days. Woody just shrugged it off, because that's probably what college was all about- hard labor and brain-melting amounts of studying.

He knew it could be a little while until Andy would be back, so Woody decided to take a little stroll to the windowsill. The sky was clear and blue, but due to the fact that Valencia was closer to a huge city than Tri-County, there weren't very many stars in the sky. But other than that, it was nice out- not too cold or warm, and the moon was bright enough to see around.

"When's it gonna snow there?" Woody wondered out loud. He knew there would be no snow where he was; not that he really cared. He never got to play or freeze in it, but it's white, soft presence seemed to remind him of home, like the holidays he had spent at Andy's house... all of the happy times he had there... it was hard not to miss it.

* * *

"Ha! You landed on Parks Place!" Red jeered. "Fork over the cash, cowboy!"

"Every single time..." Woody groaned, as he gave Red the rest of his Monopoly money. "This isn't fair!You and the power ranger always team up!"

"That's the point, you gotta try hard it you wanna win against us!" The power ranger stated.

"It's fun to get a new guy and watch him struggle!" Red continued.

"Oh, c'mon! There's gotta be someone in this room that's willing to help me!" He looked around the room, but all of the other toys were doing something else, but Woody could see that they were laughing under their breaths. "Oh fine! I'm done playing for now!" Woody stood up and stormed off, with the power ranger and Red laughing behind him. It didn't take long for the other toys to start playing hide-and-seek, so Woody found himself to be alone. Almost. Up above him, sitting on the windowsill, was the porcelain doll in the kimono. _Have I ever talked to her? _Woody wondered. _Do I even know her name? _Woody thought hard about it, but realized that Red had never told him her name. But a plastic hand covered his mouth and ripped him from his thoughts as it dragged him into the closet.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not gonna work." Red said.

"Red! What the heck are you-"

"Shhhhh!" She covered her mouth. "I'm still hiding. And that G.I. Joe's got good ears."  
"Okay, sorry." Woody whispered. "But what are you doing? What's the big idea with you dragging me in here?"

"It's just, _her._" Red gestured up towards where the lonely kimono doll sat. "Everyone here has tried to talk to her, but nothing works. She won't say a thing about anything, and-"

"Found you!" G.I. Joe boasted, thrusting the closet door open. "Oooh, what have were here, Red? You having yourself a little rendezvous with Woody?"

"Oh, shut up." Red smacked him playfully. "Go find the others, I'm it next, huh?" With that, she hurriedly dragged Woody back out of the closet.

"So... what do you know about her?" Woody pried.

"Why do you care?" Red asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well, she just looks lonely. That's all."

"Your kindness is going to be the death of you, Woody." Red said, exasperated. "Fine, I'll tell you, but I don't know much. Her name is Fuyu, which apparently means winter in Japanese. She's been here for two years, the same amount of time I've been here. She just randomly knocked on my door one day, and told me that she had hitched a ride with her owner's kid to get here, and that if she stayed behind she would be thrown away. She has a huge crack on her neck that goes all the way down her back, and if weren't for the miracles of tape, she wouldn't be here right now. I felt bad for her, so I let her stay in the room with me, and without Katrina's knowledge. But... she won't tell me anything else about her, like how she got the crack, or anything like that. In fact, she's barely said a word since the day she got here."

"I could try." Woody suggested. "I've done the impossible before, so who knows?"

"...Fine, do whatever you want. But I guarantee you it's gonna be awkward, and she likely won't respond."

"I'll make it work." He smiled and ascended up the desk. "You better hurry and find all of the others, after all, you lost hide-and-seek, right?" Red stuck her tongue out at him and waved.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Woody." Woody said, plopping down beside Fuyu. "What's your name?" Of course, he was already well aware of her name, but he just wanted to be polite.

"Watashi wa Fuyu desu." Fuyu replied. She looked at him, but her eyes seemed to be staring somewhere else.

"Uh... Do you speak English...? Please?" Woody asked nervously.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Fuyu said meekly. "My name is Fuyu."

"You wanna hear a story?" Woody asked. "I've got a lot of them." Fuyu nodded expressionlessly, so Woody began. "About twelve years ago, when my owner, Andy, turned five, he got a new toy for his birthday..."

And so, Woody talked. He talked and talked, and didn't stop. He told her about the events that happened when Buzz entered Andy's room all of those years ago, when he was kidnapped by Al, and the rescue that took place in Sunnyside. Every once in awhile, he looked up to see if Fuyu reacted to any of it. Most of the time, she was staring into space, but she seemed to be listening so he didn't say anything. A couple times, like when he talked about Mrs. Nesbitt, he thought he almost saw a smile on her porcelain face.

"...And then, I shut my eyes too, because I didn't know what else to do. I mean, it was impossible to climb up that pile of trash." Woody had his eyes shut, remembering every vivid detail of that horrid incinerator that felt as if it had happened yesterday. "And then... just like that, there was a huge light ahead of us. It was a giant claw, used to shift through garbage, I guess. Anyways, it picked us all up to safety. It turned out it was the three little green men..." He opened his eyes and noticed Fuyu was trembling, and her normally listless eyes filled with fear. "Hey, you okay?"

"...Was there any way out?" Fuyu asked finally. "Would it have been possible to climb up that hill? Any small openings? Anything?"

"Uh... no, I don't think so..." Woody replied. "Why?"

"It's... a long story." She bit her lip, and her eyes returned to their almost dead appearance.

"I don't have anything better to do." Fuyu sighed, and the story began.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I would've had it done by Sunday, but I had to go to stupid driver's school. Also, if you're curious as to why I am updating on a Tuesday... or Wednesday I guess, it's because today was a snow day, and tomorrow will be too! HOORAY! I hate school so much, so this is just a huge relief. Anyways, a week ago as I was looking at the progress of this story, I realized their was no legitimate plot, if you get what I mean. However, I enjoy writing these little... side-stories, so I decided I would do one last one, and then have a plot. I decided to write about the porcelain Japanese doll simply because I have so many of them. I am half-Japanese, and my grandma and aunt has a TON of dolls, and whenever they get a new one, they give a new one to me. I have so many, I'm losing track. Until next time, Sayonara... ~AlicethePurpleFrog. _

_P.S. Sorry for leaving you all on a cliff-hanger sort of thing. I will finish it in the next chapter. _

_P.P.S. Thanks for all of the reviews and faves!  
_


	5. Fuyu the porcelain doll part 2

**Sorry about how late this is! Anyways, for those of you who care, here is a pronunciation/translation for some of the Japanese I use: **

**Natsu: Naht-soo. Fuyu: Foo-you Haru: Ha-roo Aki: Ah-key Usoda: You-soda (you're lying). Sakura- Sah-koo-rah (cherry blossom) 3,200 yen- about $32  
**

* * *

"It should be pretty obvious that I'm from Japan." Fuyu began. "I was in a porcelain doll sit with three other dolls. Together, we represented all four seasons: Fuyu being winter, Aki being autumn, Haru being spring and Natsu being summer. Though we obviously couldn't be related, we treated each other like sisters... "

"I'm booooooored." Natsu wailed. She had always been the more adventurous of the group. Like the others, her black hair was tied in a bun, and she had a bright white face. Her summer kimono was yellow and green, with a sunset design. "When are we going to be sold? I don't know how much longer I can stand being on this shelf!"

"That is true." Aki nodded. She was a bit more refined than Natsu, and she seemed to agree with whatever anyone told her. She had an orange kimono, with a red leaf pattern to signify the fall. "We've been here almost a month."

"Usoda!" Natsu exclaimed. "You serious?"

"I'm afraid she is." Haru said sadly, staring out of the glass of the case. "It'll be one month tomorrow. Generally, Haru was a happy person, but when she got down, she got down _hard._ She had a pink kimono with white flowers on it.

"I'm sure we'll be bought." I said, as optimistically as I could, placing my hand on Haru's shoulder gently. "We're the prettiest things in this shop. There's no way we wouldn't get sold!"

"Fuyu's definitely right." Natsu said with a smug smile. "We're so gorgeous." She was admiring herself in the glass, when we heard the clang of the shop door.

"Quick! Into position!" I ordered. We immediately fell into our elegant poses, beautifully staring at the outside world with emotionless faces. Through the glass of our case, we could see a young woman walk in. She looked like she was in her 20's, and her hands were full with shopping bags.

"You need any help with those, Miss?" The store keeper asked.

"No, I'm just fine!" The lady huffed, hauling her load to the shelves. She had a different accent, and her hair was finer than most. I assumed she was on vacation here. "Oooh, look at these!" She wandered around the room, pointing out various things, but never making a final decision. Eventually, she reached our corner of the shop, and looked at us longingly. "Wow, these dolls are adorable! How much?"

"The Geisha dolls? They're 3,200 yen." The store keeper replied.

"3,200 yen?" The woman asked. "I probably have that much somewhere in here..." She dug through her massive bags, until she finally pulled out a wallet with a very tacky daisy pattern on it. She scooped out the money she needed, put the us in one of her many bags, and was on her way.

As soon as the lady entered the busy city streets of Tokyo, we were much too excited to keep quiet. This was our first time since being shipped to the shop being outside. And though we couldn't see any of our surroundings we were ecstatic anyways.

"Yes!" Natsu cheered. "We've been sold!"

"I think she might be from out of the country!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, can you imagine visiting another country like America, or France or..." Haru trailed off, imagining what these far-off places could be like.

"Did any of you guys recognize her accent?" Aki asked.

"Of course not. We've never heard anyone with an accent before, so how would we recognize it?" Natsu retorted.

"Let's have a contest. I bet she's from America." Haru said.

"Well, then I'm placing my bets on England." Natsu replied.

"Aww, you guys took my choices!" Aki complained. "Fine, I take Canada."

"Uh..." I mumbled. "I guess I'm going to say France."

* * *

It turned out that Haru was right, not that we actually had anything to bet. The woman that bought us was named Gracia Hughes. She was half-Japanese, even though her name didn't sound like it, and was visiting some relatives in Japan. We also learned through conversation that she had a four-year old daughter at home, and her name was Elicia. We were eager to meet the little girl, hoping someday, _maybe, _we might get played with. It was most likely a long shot, since we were made of porcelain, but you never know.

We spent four more weeks in her relative's house, staring at the beauty of the sakura trees outside when she finally took us home. She lived in Tri-County, just like your Andy. It took us awhile, but eventually we got the hang of English. Gracia lived in a pretty blue house with lots of trees and rose bushes. She worked as an engineer at the local government. Her husband, Maes, had died a few years back due to cancer, so Elicia was at daycare or had a babysitter most of the time. We all felt terribly sorry for Elicia, because she still thought that any day her father would be returning home...

"Alllpphhhooonnnssseee..." Elicia called, rushing into the living room, where the blonde sixteen-year old babysitter sat.

"What's up, Elicia?" He asked. For a teenager, he was pretty nice to little kids.

"Wanna play with me?" She asked, giving him the puppy-dog eyes. He didn't need any further persuasion.

"Sure, Elicia. What did you want to play? Candyland?" Alphonse began to grab the board game, which sat on the coffee table. It was Elicia's favorite at the time, so it had to be somewhere in her reach at all times.

"No! I don't wanna play that one!" Elicia pouted. "You always cheat!"

"You've won the past five games."

"That's 'cause you let me, and that's no fun!"

"Oh, alright. What do you want to play with?"

"How about those pretty Chinese dolls?" Elicia pointed to us.

"_Japanese._" I heard Natsu grumble.

"Shhh!" Haru warned.

"Those dolls?" Alphonse stared at us for a moment, then shook his head. "Those are made of porcelain. I don't think we should be playing with them."

"What's por-ce-lain?" Elicia pronounced the word slowly, making sure to get it correct.

"It's kinda like glass."

"Oh, okay..." Elicia mumbled.

"Let's play with your Barbies, okay?" Alphonse and the little girl headed upstairs to play with her many dolls. Haru let out sigh of relief, for she was superstitiously afraid of being broken. She and Natsu soon got into an argument about which was better- living forever and never getting played with, or dying young and played with by kids. Aki stumbled to support both side, but I just watched from the sidelines, unsure of which was better.

Later that night, when Gracia was upstairs taking a shower, Elicia came downstairs and, balancing on the top of the sofa, picked us up off the top of the top of the cabinet we were on. She pulled us out one at a time, and smiled at us all.

"Let's see..." She examined the name plates that were under where each of us stood in the case. She grabbed Natsu first. "You're... Na- uh... Nasty! Right? For being nasty, you're pretty!" Haru was next. "Ha... um, ha... happy!" You're the happy one. That's why you're pink." Next was Aki. "You're A...a kick? I guess you're the type that uses kung fu!" I was last. "Let's see... F-... uh, F-... I'm gonna call you Mulan!"

"Elicia, you downstairs?" Gracia called from upstairs. "It's bed time, sweetie!"

"Coming, mom!" Elicia hurriedly put us back into place and ran upstairs.

"I can't believe she said I was 'nasty'! That hurts my feelings!" Natsu broad grin said otherwise.

"I'm happy and pink. That's a good thing." Haru beamed.

"Do I really look like I could fight someone and win?" Aki asked with a confused smile. We were all at our happiest, reveling in the thought that we had actually been touched- almost played with- by a person. We had never been held before, and it would be the only time human hands touched us.

Elicia never played with us again, due to the fact that Gracia got a new and shorter couch, and couldn't reach us. By the time she was old enough to reach us on her own, she didn't have an interest in playing with porcelain dolls. We didn't mind to terribly though; when Elicia was at school and Gracia at school, we always got out of our case, wandered around the house and found ways to entertain ourselves. As if in the blink of an eye, fourteen years had passed. Elicia had grown tall and pretty, with long light-brown hair that reached a little below her shoulders. Before we knew it, she came home with a graduation gown... and it would only be days until she left for college.

It didn't bother us that much that she would be moving to college. She hadn't touched us since that one day fourteen years ago, and she didn't really have any impact on our lives otherwise. The only thing we would miss is her presence. Because without her, Gracia would be all alone in her giant home. As a graduation gift, Gracia bought Elicia a Labrador retriever, which was later named Alexander. He grew very large, very fast, and had a fondness for running around in the house- even though he wasn't supposed to.

The summer before she would head off to CalArts, she spent a lot of her time with that dog, playing fetch and such. Elicia was waiting for one of her favorite T.V. Shows to come one, but wasn't in the mood to sit through all the commercials. So she went outside to play with Alexander and left the T.V. On loud and the door open. She was throwing the old tennis ball to Alexander as a game of fetch, but she was a terrible athlete, and it flew in the house, hitting the cabinet on top of which we stood. The force of the ball knocked the door of our case wide open.

"Dang it, that girl needs to learn to aim." Natsu complained. We were all pretty small in comparisson to our case, so it took us awhile to close it. We were about to close the door when we felt a small rumble below us.

"No Alexander! Don't go in the house!" Elicia cried. But the massive dog came in anyway, eagerly searching for the tennis ball at top speed. He found it at the base of our cabinet, and the force of his body knocked us off the top of the cabinet down towards the hardware floor.

I was the lucky one. I miraculously landed on the couch, which hurt but didn't break me but instead left a huge crack on my neck down to my back. I didn't need to look at my sisters, nor did I want to. Their painful moans were enough to make me cringe. Elicia came in and hurriedly cleaned up the mess. I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like to spend your last living moments in a million pieces, having to smile fake smiles up at your owner as she threw you in the garbage. In her panic, Elicia didn't notice that there were only three dolls, but there were so many pieces that she probably could've assumed. I hid behind a couch cushion so I wouldn't get thrown away.

* * *

"Elicia left for college a week later, and I hid in one of her boxes. I didn't stay at Tri-County because I simply had no place to go. Who would want to buy a broken doll? I found Red and here I am. The end." Fuyu had finished, and her hands were trembling.

"Fuyu... I'm sorry." Woody said sincerely, placing his hand on her shoulder gently. "I... I'm sorry."

"_You _escaped the dump alive, and still your story sounds horrendous." Fuyu said, ignoring him. "So what must it have been like to be in a million little pieces and burn to death. I... I can't even imagine." She stared into space, her eyes again lifeless.

Woody wanted to say something, anything that could comfort the doll, but he simply couldn't. What was there to say? He couldn't relate to her at all, and there would be no comfort in his words. Sure, he had had many toys leave and get sold, but never had he seen... a _death _of a toy. He grimaced at the thought. It was something he hoped to never see.

"It's getting late." Red said. Woody jumped, startled at the sound of her voice.

"What?" Woody asked sheepishly.

"It's getting dark out. You better head home, Woody. Everyone else has." Red said. Usually Red didn't try so hard to make him leave, but she seemed to understand the atmosphere, and figured that Fuyu needed some time alone.

"Oh... okay. I'll see you guys, later, I guess." He left and arrived at Andy's dorm room just minutes before Andy got there. Andy carried all of the books and assignments that didn't fit in his backpack in his arms and was talking rapidly on a cellphone.

"Yes? You want to do another study session?" He asked whoever he was talking with. "Yeah, I should go. I'm getting close to a C. Where? The coffee shop? Will there be enough places for all of us?" He began to messily write things down on a paper. "Who's coming? Okay, Elicia, Ed, Roy, Elizabeth, Selim and Katrina..."

After Andy was gone, Woody immediately logged onto the computer. He needed to talk to someone. It didn't matter if it was Buzz or Mr. Potato-head, he just needed to talk. When he finally connected to the Anderson's house, it was Trixie that was there.

"Hey-ya, Woody!" Trixie exclaimed. "How was your day, campus boy?"

"It could be better." Woody said gloomily. "Where's Buzz and Jessie?"

"Oh, they're teaching the new girl how to walk."

"The new girl? You mean the porcelain doll Jessie was talking about earlier? Doesn't she know how to walk?"

"Well yeah, it's just that she's missing a leg, so it's a bit hard for her."

"Oh, okay. Can you still get them for me? There's something I wanted to talk to them about."

"Sure thing. I'll get them in a sec." Woody waited alone in silence, his mind blank. He had no idea what he was going to tell Jessie and Buzz, but their presence would at least cheer him up a little more.

"Hey, I told you I don't need your help!" An unfamiliar voice screamed from somewhere off-camera.

"We know, we're just trying to get up there faster!" It was Jessie's voice.

"C'mon, just a little farther, it won't take too long." This was Buzz. Soon, three figures emerged on the screen: Buzz, Jessie, and a porecelain doll in a bright yellow and green kimono, with a sunset design.

"Natsu?" Woody asked. The doll in the camera quickly shot her head up and gave Woody a puzzled look.

"Who are you, and why do you know my name?" Natsu asked. It was Natsu, she was just as Fuyu described her.

"I'll tell you in a little, but I need to go right now!" Woody nearly shouted.

"Okay, we'll see you later I guess." Buzz mumbled.

"No! Don't turn it off! I'll be right back!" Woody dashed off to Katrina's room as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. He jumped off the windowsill and climbed to Katrina's in hast, without even the slightest concern for safety. All that mattered was finding Fuyu right now. As soon as he reached the window, he pounded on it fiercely. "Open up! Red, please, this is important!" Slowly, the window slid open to reveal Red's glaring face, illuminated from the light in the room. Without a word she pulled Woody in by his collar.

"What do you think you're doing coming in here so late?" Red scolded. "What if Katrina were here?"

"First of all, I _know _Katrina's not here. Second, where's Fuyu, I need to show her something!"

"You want to show her something in _your _room?" Red seemed shocked. "That's dangerous; she's made of porcelain!"

"I know, I know, but please, this is of dire importance!"

"I'll go..." Fuyu said meekly. She had been asleep, but the loudness of their argument had awoken her.

"Fuyu... you sure?" Red asked.

"It's not like... I have anything left to live for." Fuyu said with a small nod. Woody smiled, knowing her opinion would soon be changed.

Red insisted that she came with them. The trip back to Andy's room turned out to be incredibly easy for Fuyu, which was a big relief off of both Red's and Woody's shoulders.

"What is it?" Red asked impatiently. "This place is a mess." Woody ignored her and lead them to the computer.

"Guys, I would like you to meet..." Woody smiled broadly at the monitor as he said each person's name. "Jessie, Buzz and... Natsu." Just like that, emotion flooded into Fuyu's face, and she ran to the computer as fast as she could.

"Natsu! You're alive!" Fuyu exclaimed. She pressed her forehead against the screen to get a better view of her sister.

"Fuyu? I don't believe it, you're okay!" She pressed her hand against her side of the screen, and Fuyu did the same. From where Woody was standing, it looked as if they were actually holding hands. The two sisters quickly began to reminisce, their faces held into wide smiles the entire time. Woody would later find out that Natsu had only gotten her leg broken off, and escaped the trash bag alone. She wandered about for a little while, until she was found by a person, who kept her for about a year, then sold her at a yard sale- one that Bonnie's mom happened to be visiting.

"I have to admit, you did well." Red punched Woody playfully in the shoulder.

"All in a days work." Woody said, with a cocky grin.

* * *

_Author's Note: FINALLY! AN UPDATE! It's been forever, hasn't it? I'm really sorry about that. I found out the other day I had a D in geometry, and that means no computer for me. Also, being in the chorus is a lot of work, and afterwords I'm too tired to get online and write. Sorry about that. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner. By the way, did anyone recognize the anime reference in here? If so, you get ten golden stars. I'm also stuck-up, and Aki is a reference to my Grandma's name. Not that anyone cares. I'm too tired to write anymore. Also, it's 5 a.m., and I have to be up in couple hours so I can hang out with friends. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hide under my bed since I've been watching horrors all day. See you all later, thanks for the faves and reviews, and happy *late* valentine's day! ~Alicethepurplefrog_


	6. Important Update please read!

First of all, I want to thank everyone who has kept up with this story and any of my other stories, and given me feedback, be it positive or negative. If you may have noticed, my updates have been sloppier and even farther in between. That's because… things haven't been the best at home. I really don't want to get into it, but it has to do with divorce. It's a long story. Because of all the issues I have, I don't think I'll be able to continue this story… in fact, I've been thinking about deleting my account, but that would be rude to do that all of a sudden. I'm really sorry, and believe me, I wish I could continue, but I simply don't have the time or the… happiness, I guess. If any of you want to continue this story, be my guest. I am curious to see your guys' take on it. That's all I have to say for now. I may not be back in a while. Sorry for the short notice, but I hope you guys liked my stories so far.

Farwell for now, Alicethepurplefrog.


End file.
